


Fantasies and Realities

by nanuk_dain



Series: The Tales of Ray the Highly Affectionate Ninja Kitty and Tim the Freaking Adorable Puppy [3]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings, First Time, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, POV Ray, Porn with Feelings, Ray being Ray, Ray's naughty mind, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: Ray gets the opportunity to compare his fantasies to reality. Tim keeps surprising him.
Relationships: Timothy Bryan/Ray Person
Series: The Tales of Ray the Highly Affectionate Ninja Kitty and Tim the Freaking Adorable Puppy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988506
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Fantasies and Realities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [military_bluebells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/military_bluebells/gifts).



> Happy New Year to you all! Consider this my new year gift to you :D I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Btw, I have a fourth part from Tim's POV ready for this series. Are you interested in reading more? *curious*
> 
> As with the rest of this series, I want to gift this part to **military_bluebells** because you're awesome and I want to thank you so much for being such a great conversational partner :D I hope we'll have tons more fun in the next year! Happy New Year, my friend! I hope I managed to hit all your kinks with this fic - I sure tried ;D

It's again the sun that wakes Ray, this time because it's filling the entire room with its bright light - way too bright to keep sleeping. Yeah, he should have drawn the blinds. He always forgets to do that when he's drunk.

Ray keeps his eyes closed while he's stretching until his spine pops in a most satisfying way. He lets his hands wander over the sheets looking to encounter Tim's nice warm skin. Maybe he can cuddle close to Tim again and doze a little longer while his fingers discover more of Tim's gorgeous body. Oh yes, that would be nice. Very nice indeed. He really wants to fondle that firm ass some more and find out what gets the best reactions out of Tim... But where the fuck is he? Ray furrows his brow and opens his eyes to look around, and he finds the bed empty. No other body. And the sheets next to him are cool to the touch, not warm like they'd be if somebody lay there recently.

For a moment Ray just lies in his bed and frowns in confusion because he'd swear he woke up earlier today and Tim was in his bed and then he cuddled up to Ray and kissed him... Oh fuck, not again. Ray sighs heavily when he realises that it was all a very elaborate dream - and not the first of its kind. He tends to have extremely realistic dreams when he's wasted and Tim starred in a few of those before, but this one was really off the charts with how real it felt. Ray sighs again, this time in bone-deep disappointment, and he stares up at his ceiling. Damn, the sensation of Tim's skin against his was so real, he can still feel his soft full lips and his hot tongue in his mouth. His brain is seriously evil to feed him scenes like that - and finally a more likely one where Tim is in Ray's bed after his paddle party, which could actually have happened. But no, it's all in his head again, and most likely he won't see Tim again until the next paddle party. Ray closes his eyes against the wave of almost crushing disappointment that washes over him. Yeah, it would have been too nice. Sorry, not this time. Not ever, because how realistic is it that Tim would want _Ray_ if he can have any lucky lady he wants?

Suddenly Ray's stomach growls loudly and he opens his eyes with a sigh. Time to face reality, and part of that is that he's fucking hungry and he'll have to get up and go to the kitchen to get himself something to eat. Lying around in bed pitying himself won't change things, after all, and it most certainly won't get him any food. Ray sits up in bed and stretches the kinks out of his back some more, then he scoots over to the edge of the mattress. He's just about to get out of the bed when he spots a grey t-shirt lying in a heap on the floor next to the bed, and he frowns.

That's not Ray's t-shirt. His gaze shoots over to the chair in the corner, and there are two pairs of pants neatly folded sitting on the seat, and next to the door Ray spots two pairs of shoes - one of which is definitely too big to be Ray's. His stomach flips, but this time it's hope, which is almost more cruel than the disappointment. Ray looks at his feet before he sets them on the floor, and yes, his right ankle is wrapped in a bandage. And a quick test tells him that it hurts when he puts weight on it - not as bad as he remembers from earlier this morning, though. But okay, so at least he knows _those_ parts of his memories are not his imagination, so chances are good that Tim kissing him is real, too. But in order to find out he first has to actually find Tim. 

With fresh motivation running through his veins Ray gets off the bed and hobbles out of his room. The door to the bathroom is open and it's clearly empty, so Ray makes use of the opportunity to take a piss, drink some water and rinse out his mouth to rid himself of the morning breath, just in case more kissing is on the menu. When he's done Ray hobbles very inelegantly down the hallway towards the living room and the attached kitchen because that's the only place where Tim can be if he's not running around the neighbourhood in his boxers. Which would be a sight Ray would _love_ to see, but right now he'd be happy to just see Tim at all and find out if that kiss really happened. He thinks it did, but he doesn't quite dare to believe it just yet. 

When Ray enters the living room and looks in the direction of the kitchen that's only separated off by the counter, he can't quite believe that he's really seeing what he thinks he's seeing. It's just too surreal. 

Tim is standing in front of the stove with his back to Ray, and he's wearing nothing but his boxers and an apron while he's making what smells like omelettes - _delicious_ omelettes, if the scents wafting over to Ray are anything to go by. There are two plates set opposite of each other on the kitchen counter with two glasses of orange juice, and a knife and a fork are neatly arranged to the side of each plate. 

Ray just gapes, trying to come to terms with the surreality of the entire situation. The domesticity of it. Of _Tim cooking him breakfast in Ray's kitchen_. He doesn't have long to wrap his brain around it, though, because when Tim turns around Ray can't help noticing that the apron he's wearing is the one Walt gave Ray as a joke for his last birthday. There's a voluptuous female body printed on it wearing only a teeny tiny purple bikini that's barely worth the name. In combination with Tim's decidedly _not_ female forms and him actually being naked save for his boxers, it looks so funny that Ray can't keep from snorting in laughter. Oh god, even in his wildest, craziest, freakiest dreams he _never ever_ would have come up with _this_. It's ridiculous and hilarious and he'll never forget the image of almost-naked Tim in _that_ apron.

"Good morning to you too, Josh." Tim says with a barely suppressed smirk while he's reaching for the mug that's sitting on the counter next to the stove, and then he takes a sip of what must be coffee. 

"You look _striking_ today, Tim. The bikini suits you." Ray cackles from the living room because he's laughing too hard to be able to hobble over to the kitchen without falling on his face - or worse, putting weight on his ankle. "The colour brings out your eyes. You should wear more purple."

Tim cocks an eyebrow over the rim of the mug, and when he lowers the cup Ray can see that he's still smirking - nice to find out that he has a sense of humour that works well with Ray's. "Are you offering?"

"Fuck yes, I'll _definitely_ gift you something purple." Ray replies with a huge grin, and he plans on totally doing that. He just has to decide what kind of garment it will be. Maybe purple boxers. Or a purple speedo - damn, that would look _so hot_ given what Ray can see of Tim's sexy toned body where it's not hidden by the apron lady.

"I can't wait." Tim chuckles and sets his mug aside to look after the omelettes again. Ray finally manages to hobble over to the kitchen and he shamelessly helps himself to Tim's coffee because it's the only mug he can see, and well, he wants coffee _now_. Tim throws him a look with a pointedly raised eyebrow while he flips the omelettes, but he doesn't protest. He also doesn't hesitate to take the mug back from Ray when he holds it out magnanimously, and after drinking some coffee he offers it to Ray again. Ray accepts it with a genuine smile because he's well aware that Tim is making a point here, and it's a point Ray likes very much. 

Tim returns the smile, then he reaches out with his free hand and settles it on Ray's hip, just above the waistband of his low-riding boxers, in a gesture that might look casual but that Ray knows is anything but. It's a wordless question and an invitation at the same time, and Tim leaves it to Ray to decide where this will go - where he wants to take it. In Ray's mind there's no doubt about what he wants, so he decides to send Tim a crystal-clear signal by leaning into the touch. It doesn't feel like it's enough, though, so Ray sidles closer to Tim until he's pressed against his side, and he wraps the arm not holding the coffee cup around Tim's back, resting his hand on the bare skin of the small of Tim's back, his fingers skirting over the scar there. 

"So, why are you dressed in my lovely apron lady? What are you making?" Ray knows they're pretty stupid questions, but he doesn't really care, he just wants to talk to Tim, no matter what about - even breakfast preparations. 

"I'm making omelettes with ham, cheese, tomatoes, bacon, pepper, chilli and whatever else I could find in your fridge and on your shelves. And to be frank, I thought it was better to dress up as a bikini lady than to suffer little burns on my chest and stomach from sizzling fat." Tim turns his face towards Ray and inclines his head until his mouth is right next to Ray's ear, which makes his moustache tickle over the shell of his ear. "After all, we still have plans today, and those burns would be _very inconvenient_."

Ray can't suppress the ensuing shiver, and Tim's low chuckle tells him that he definitely noticed. Which is not surprising given that Ray is touching Tim's side from shoulder to ankles, and fuck, Tim smells so unbelievably _good_. It's enough to fry Ray's brain so far that he's again not thinking before he mutters his reply. "Thank god, I didn't just dream that kiss, then."

When the words have left his mouth, Ray's eyes widen. _Fuck_ , he's _really_ out to make himself look like a pathetic lovesick chick! Why does he keep saying things that should better remain unspoken? Tim must think he's such a possessive, overeager, sentimental, desperate, horny loser given what he keeps say-

Ray's spiralling thoughts are very efficiently interrupted when he suddenly feels Tim's lips on his, followed by Tim's very talented tongue caressing Ray's in the unhurried and leisurely way that Ray has begun to associate with Tim's touch and that Ray never knew he enjoys so much before this morning. Tim also settles both hands on Ray's waist to pull him flush against him, and Ray melts against Tim's taller frame as if on instinct. His own hands are sliding up and down Tim's back with his fingertips tracing along Tim's spine, and he revels in the shiver that the touch makes run through Tim's body. He's amazed in some faraway corner of his brain how easily he and Tim slot together, how perfectly their height difference makes them fit against each other. Like matching puzzle pieces.

When Tim pulls back it's just far enough that he can look Ray in the eye, his hands cupping Ray's jaw to make sure that Ray's looking at him. "No, you definitely didn't just dream that kiss. Stop worrying, Josh." 

Ray nods as if he's under a spell. Tim's gaze is firm but gentle, a strange mixture that he pulls off extremely well and that has Ray captivated, unable to look away. 

"I know how you feel about me, Josh, you were pretty frank about that last night _and_ this morning." Tim continues, still holding Ray's gaze, and Ray swallows hard. He feels exposed and at the same time he trusts Tim not to hurt him - because let's face it, he could. Tim could hurt him _so fucking much_ right now, but instead Tim's thumbs begin to caress Ray's cheeks, and the touch is simultaneously soothing and arousing. "So now it's my turn to be frank: I may not have had eight months to watch you, study you and fall in love with you, and this - us - is admittedly still very new to me, but I _know_ that I want you. And not just for a one-night stand." 

Ray has to swallow hard again because there's something lodged in his throat and his heart is beating frantically fast. Wow, Tim is _really_ direct, and it seems he applies that approach to himself as well as to others. In this specific case Ray really really appreciates it, even if it takes some getting used to. While Ray is still trying to come to terms with the lay of the land, Tim leans in and rests his forehead against Ray's, then he slowly brushes the tip of his nose over Ray's. "So stop worrying, Josh. I'm not joking here, I'm not leading you on, and I'm not suddenly going to change my mind."

"Okay." Ray finally manages to say, and he's proud that his voice doesn't sound entirely as overwhelmed as he feels right now. He really didn't expect this when he woke up in his empty bed just ten minutes ago, convinced that his brain had played cruel tricks on him yet again, the disappointment heavy in his stomach. And now here he is, with Tim not only touching him and kissing him, but _saying_ that he _wants Ray_. It's a bit like getting whiplash.

"And now, let's eat breakfast before the omelettes burn." Tim continues and pecks a gentle kiss to Ray's lips, then he pulls back and smirks. "We will need the nutrition to be fit for the 'later' I promised you."

Now _that_ goes straight to Ray's dick, leaving a trail of goose bumps in its wake, and Ray groans, " _Fuck_ , Tim!"

"That's the plan, yes." Tim replies drily. He has let go of Ray and is now walking over to the counter with pan and spatula in hand to transfer the omelettes onto their plates. "Sit down and eat, Josh. You need to refuel after last night's excessive drinking with not enough food. You're still too thin with all the weight you lost during our deployment and I need you in peak condition for 'later'."

Ray squeezes his eyes shut and groans again, because damn, now he's beginning to get a boner while only wearing his boxers that hide _nothing_. So Ray decides to follow Tim's suggestion to sit down because the counter at least hides the tent in his boxer shorts. And Tim's cooking does indeed smell absolutely delicious and Ray realises again that his stomach is growling, so there's really no reason why not to take the time to eat before they get hot and heavy. Ray perches on the high stool at the counter while Tim puts the pan in the sink before he takes off the ridiculous apron, then he returns and sits down on the opposite side of the counter where his own plate is waiting. Ray is busy staring at his sexy upper body that is now in full and unobstructed view, and he feels his hands twitch with the desire to touch, and his mouth is watering not because of the delicious scents of the omelette but because he wants to taste Tim, lick along the beautiful line of his throat, touch his nose to the hollow at his collarbone and inhale his freaking amazing scent, nibble on the side of his neck to make him shiver, feel that round little scar under his lips, tease his nipples with his teeth and tongue an-

"Eat, Josh." Tim's amused voice interrupts Ray's most pleasant musings. "The food, not me." Then he chuckles, and the smirk on his lips is definitely teasing. "Me you can have _after_ the food."

Ray swallows hard yet again, but this time it's to regain control of his body that is now _way_ more interested in Tim than in the food. Bless the counter for hiding the growing bulge in Ray's boxers. "I certainly like the sound of that."

"So do I." Tim's smirk widens and Ray feels his stomach flip again. Fuck, he's so gone for Tim, it's not even funny anymore. He absolutely loves that smirk and this playful, mischievous side of Tim that he never knew existed. Considering how much time Ray spent watching Tim, that tells him how rarely Tim lets that side shine through and how much of a sign of trust and him feeling at ease it is that he so openly shows it now, here, _with Ray_. In a way, Ray realises, it's the non-verbal proof of what Tim just told him - that he wants Ray, wants him for more than just one night, that he's not joking. Something in Ray relaxes at that realisation, and he feels lighter all of the sudden.

Ray takes the fork and begins to devour the omelette on his plate with newfound gusto. It tastes as delicious as it smells and he finds himself thoroughly enjoying his breakfast. "Damn, Tim, this is really good!"

Tim is watching Ray eat, a little pleased smile on his face. "Thanks. Glad you like it, considering that I scrounged it together from whatever I could find."

"Scrounged together? Wow, now I want to know what you can do if you actually _plan_ what to cook." Ray can admit that he's amazed and more than a little curious.

"It would be quite a bit more sophisticated than omelettes." Tim replies with a chuckle. "I happen to enjoy cooking." 

Ray can't help the surprise showing on his face, then he grins. "Who knew you're a veritable chef? Damn, I'm so lucky."

Seems Tim _can_ actually get even more perfect. Yep, Ray hit a total jackpot.

"Well, maybe not quite a chef yet, but I have some experience." Tim smirks, then he returns to eating his food and Ray enjoys the comfortable silence they share while finishing breakfast. When they're done, they clean up with Tim washing the dishes and Ray drying them. He's surprised at the comfortable ease between them, how normal and _right_ this domestic moment feels. Yeah, he could get used to this, to mornings with Tim. And days and nights and just having him around a lot. Maybe all the time. Fuck, he's such a goner.

Ray is passing the dish towel over the last plate and he still has the pan left to do when Tim steps up close behind him, so close that Ray's back is touching his chest, and Ray doesn't hesitate to lean in until they're touching from shoulder to calf, all glorious bare skin except for their boxers. Tim's hands settle on Ray's waist and Ray notices that they're still warm and a little wet from washing the dishes. Tim's right hand slowly slides down to Ray's hip while his left wanders up over Ray's stomach to his chest, his touch soft and teasing. Then Tim's fingertips slip underneath the waistband of Ray's low-riding boxer shorts while he at the same time begins to mouth Ray's neck and his left hand gently scratches over Ray's nipple. _Fuuuuck yes..._

Ray shivers at the sudden onslaught of sensation - _damn_ , that moustache feels so awesome on his skin - and he instinctively presses his ass against Tim's groin, but he keeps drying the plate, even if a lot slower and with much less focus than he'd normally have. Yeah, his focus is firmly elsewhere, even if it can't quite decide between his neck, his nipple or where Tim is now lazily carding his fingers through the coarse hair right above Ray's steadily growing erection. Tim's a fucking tease, Ray thinks when Tim's fingers inch lower but always avoid the place where Ray _really_ wants to feel them - and judging by the low chuckle that follows on Ray's frustrated little huff, he's doing it on purpose. He sure knows how to drive Ray insane, and he's clearly enjoying it. Maybe it's also the way Ray keeps rubbing his ass against his half-hard dick that Tim is enjoying so much, Ray can't help thinking. _Fuck_ , doing the dishes has never been this arousing before.

Ray carefully puts the plate on the counter in front of him and then drops the towel on top of it so that he has both hands free to reach behind him, grab Tim's thighs and pull him closer. Ray can feel Tim's smile against his neck where Tim is busy sucking a mark, working Ray's skin with his teeth and his gorgeous hot tongue. Tim doesn't hesitate to follow the movements Ray's hands urge him into, a slow, sensual, very pleasant mixture of grinding and rubbing against each other. Tim's left hand wanders from one nipple to the other and then teases until Ray is gasping. He's pushing forward into Tim's hand that he really _really_ wants to _finally_ feel around his dick, and at the same time he's also pushing back into Tim's increasingly hard cock digging into Ray's ass in the most delicious way. Ohhh, he has plans for Tim. The damn pan can wait, Ray decides. Not that important. Then Tim's hand closes around around Ray's by now hard dick and Ray's head falls back against Tim's shoulder with a hoarse groan while he bucks into that lovely, perfect grip. Yeah, the pan's _really_ not that important. Tim's hands on him, though? _Very_ important. 

" _Tim..._ " Ray groans in an embarrassingly needy voice, but he's too far gone to care and instead focusses on the hand working him with impressive skill. _Fuck yes_ , Tim really _is_ a master at working with his fingers, Ray thinks randomly while his head arches back into Tim's shoulder and he thrusts into Tim's hand. He's still using a few braincells to keep his right foot off the ground to prevent a most evil jolt of pain from ruining his pleasure, because that's about the last thing he wants to happen right now. No, he wants to lose himself in the overwhelming, mind-blowing bliss of having _Tim_ touch him and do things to him that Ray has fantasised about for months. 

Ray turns his head backwards as far as he can and raises his arm to settle his hand on Tim's cheek, then he guides Tim's mouth to his. Tim makes a delicious little sound in the back of his throat and eagerly meets Ray's tongue when it slides into his mouth, never stopping his caresses of Ray's chest. His right hand remains in a firm grip around Ray's leaking erection, the motions slow and measured exactly so as to drive Ray insane, and Ray can't contain a full-body shiver when Tim passes his thumb over the slit and smears the precum around the head. Yeah, Tim is a _true_ master with his hands, and _fuck_ , Ray loves it. Just thinking about what else those hands can do to him - what they _will_ do to him in the immediate future - makes him light-headed with arousal.

He grinds back into Tim's cock that he can feel nestled against his ass, and that's not _that_ easy when you're standing on just one leg. He wobbles a bit and tries to make sure that his right foot doesn't come in contact with the floor, because that would ruin all the nice feelings coursing through him right now. Tim clearly picks up on the issue immediately and his left hand that was working Ray's nipples instantly comes to lie flat against Ray's chest, his arm pulling Ray tight against Tim's chest to stabilise him. 

Tim pulls back from Ray's mouth and his hand lets go of Ray's dick which makes him groan in protest, but he follows Tim's hands on his hips that are carefully turning Ray around so that he's facing Tim. And _holy shit_ , Tim looks absolutely gorgeous. His pupils are so blown that they almost swallow the blue of his eyes, his lips are glistering wet and slightly swollen from their kisses and there's a beautiful little flush on his cheeks that Ray has never seen before, not even in the heat of the Iraqi desert. But the thing that hits him most is the hunger in Tim's eyes when he's looking at Ray, the blatant desire that he's not hiding at all. If Ray had any reservations left about whether Tim wants him or not, this look would have erased them all - and _fuck_ if that isn't a huge turn-on.

"You okay? Does your ankle hurt?" Tim asks in that beautiful rough voice that Ray loves hearing so much, and he keeps his hands on Ray's hips in a supportive grip that allows Ray to cock his right leg without having to concentrate on keeping his balance. Ray finds his insides melt a little at the fact that despite how obviously turned on Tim is, he's still aware and considerate of Ray's bummed ankle, he still puts others first, puts _Ray_ and his well-being first without even stopping to think about it, as if it's an instinct. Ray smiles on the inside. Seems the innate corpsman never leaves Tim, not even in a situation like this when his brain is slowly turning hazy with arousal. 

"Yeah, I'm okay." Ray replies and allows his hands to travel from Tim's wrists up his lower arms to his biceps and then back to his triceps, immensely enjoying the sensation of his firm muscles under his fingertips. Damn, Tim's arms feel as amazing and toned as they look - and Ray has looked at them _a lot_ over the past months - and his skin is warm and surprisingly soft under Ray's touch. "I haven't put any weight on my foot. Yet, that is. But I'll sure as hell keep trying not to, because that would _so_ ruin my mood. I stepped on it when I got out of bed this morning, and it was _not_ very pleasant."

Tim looks at him with an almost calculating gaze, then he smirks in a way that makes his eyes crinkle, and Ray's tempted to call it mischievous - which is a word he _never_ associated with Tim before this weekend and that he frankly never expected he would. It makes something in his belly flutter in a mixture of excitement and anticipation and arousal because _damn_ , mischievous is such a fucking sexy look on Tim. He should do it more often. Ray _will make_ him look like that more often. Yeah, he will totally work on that. 

"We don't want you to upset your ankle, now, do we?" Tim asks with a gentle chuckle and then his hands slide along Ray's thighs as he bends down, never breaking their gaze. He takes hold of the back of Ray's thighs and lifts him up with an ease that turns Ray on even more than he already is. Ray uses his hands on Tim's shoulders to hold on and immediately wraps his legs around Tim's waist which makes his hard dick rub very nicely against Tim's stomach. Tim's hands settle on Ray's ass to support his weight, and Ray can't help noticing that it _is_ a perfect fit, the way Tim's hands mould around his ass cheeks. 

"I'm taller than you now." Ray remarks with a grin while he's looking down at Tim from his high perch. 

"Hmmm, I like it." Tim's voice is almost a purr, and he's tilting his head back and stretches up to meet Ray's lips, his mouth already open to welcome Ray's tongue. _Fuck_ , it's such a freaking turn-on for Ray that Tim clearly enjoys kissing him so much because Ray's _very very_ fond of kissing. Sadly he has made the experience that quite a lot of his male conquests weren't interested in kissing at all, and that's something he never understood, because kissing is fucking awesome - especially with a partner as skilled as Tim, not to forget that sexy moustache of his that feels absolutely delicious on Ray's skin and is long enough that it won't give him beard burn. He's wondering how he's ever supposed to enjoy a kiss again without that sensation adding to his pleasure. If Tim ever wants to shave off his moustache, Ray will fiercely oppose to it, that much is certain.

Ray becomes aware that Tim has begun moving, he's slowly walking them through the living room and then down the hallway in the direction of the bedroom. Ray approves of that very much because he wants to get horizontal and then he wants to get Tim naked and feel his gorgeous body along his. 

"Thought that you carrying me was a one-off." Ray mumbles against Tim's mouth and then licks over his beautiful plump bottom lip. 

"Not anymore." Tim's low voice rumbles back, his mouth open against Ray's. "You got upgraded to permanent privileges now."

"Awesome." Ray grins, then he resumes kissing Tim by progressing from teasing his bottom lip to plunging his tongue into his waiting mouth. 

Tim's walking rather slowly now, which Ray attributes to the fact that he's more focussed on devouring Ray's mouth than on looking where he's going, and he's clearly trying to avoid bumping them into the walls while he's also unwilling to let go of Ray's mouth to concentrate on walking. For some reason that makes heat rise in Ray's belly, it's just _so hot_ that Tim prioritises kissing Ray over paying attention to where he's going, especially because it's so clearly an irrational choice and Tim is almost never irrational. Well, except maybe when he's running head on into gunfire to get to an injured Marine. That's his job, sure, but it's still irrational by any human's standards.

When they've reached the edge of the bed Tim keeps kissing Ray and just remains standing in front of it without setting Ray down as if he has forgotten what to do, as if he's too lost in the extremely pleasant meeting of their tongues, and Ray can't say that he minds. He loves the feeling of Tim's large, strong hands on his ass, even if there's still the barrier of his boxers in the way of enjoying the sensation of Tim's fingers on his bare skin. Well, they'll get there soon, he'll make sure of that. 

Ray cards his fingers through Tim's hair and pulls like he did this morning when they first woke up, and same as then Tim groans into Ray's mouth and a shiver courses through his body in a most satisfying reaction. Oh yeah, Tim _really_ loves getting his hair pulled, and Ray is more than happy to deliver that pleasure to him. So he pulls Tim's hair again and simultaneously lets go of Tim's mouth to lean down and bite his neck - _god_ , how can anybody smell that fucking _good_? - and this time the groan that leaves Tim's mouth is loud and unrestrained because it's not lost in their kiss. It's a gorgeous sound that Ray wants to hear many times more, and he declares it his personal mission to get Tim to keep making it. Yeah, he wants to experience a completely blissed-out Tim before they're done with their first round here. 

Maybe it's the trembling in his legs that makes Tim aware of the fact that there's the bed right in front of them and that it would make things a lot more comfortable and easier for them to actually use it, because he leans down to set Ray down on the mattress with surprising care. Ray loses no time to push down his own boxers, which only serve to annoy him anyway given how his dick is tenting them in its effort to break free of the restraint of the fabric. He notices Tim watching him with that same expression of hunger and desire in his eyes as if he wants to eat Ray alive, and it turns him on just like the first time he saw those feelings directed at him. Time to get Tim naked, Ray decides and pointedly tugs on Tim's boxers. 

"Off." Ray orders because he wants skin on skin, he wants to see and feel and touch Tim's cock and that means that those damn boxers have to go, like, _right now_. Fortunately Tim doesn't hesitate to do as he's told, they're clearly on the same page here. Ray scoots up the bed until he rests with his back against the pillow and the headboard, and Tim follows him immediately as if he's drawn in by an invisible force. Ray spreads his legs so that Tim can rest between them and then Tim's bracing on one arm and leans in to claim Ray's mouth again while his right hand is wrapping around Ray's leaking erection and takes up the teasing rhythm of before. Ray groans into the kiss and thrusts into Tim's grip but never stops kissing him because he loves kissing Tim _so fucking much_. 

"I very much like the way your dick feels in my hand, Josh." Tim's low voice says when he pulls back after devouring Ray's mouth for who knows how long, and he accompanies his words by another teasing pass of his thumb over the wet head of Ray's erection. Then Tim smirks and holds Ray's gaze while he very purposefully lowers his head and trails his tongue down Ray's stomach. "Now I want to know how you taste."

Ray can't contain the gasp that leaves his lungs, and he feels his heartbeat quicken because he knows what Tim is about to do and he can't believe that it's really happening, that _Tim wants to suck his dick_. Fuck, this is so incredibly hot, and Ray can't look away when Tim lies down between Ray's spread legs and then leans in to lick an unhurried, lazy swipe all along the underside of Ray's dick like it's a most delicious lollipop that he wants to savour. He keeps holding Ray's gaze the entire time which makes the whole thing about twenty times more intense, especially when he reaches the tip and then closes his lips around the head, swirling his tongue over the sensitive tip. Then Tim sinks down and _oh fuck, holy shit, yeeees_ , this feels _so fucking good_ , Tim's mouth is so hot and his tongue is freaking wicked when he begins to lazily bob his head, and Ray envies every lollipop that was ever blessed to be licked by Tim's tongue. 

It doesn't take long before Ray loses the battle to keep his eyes open and his head arches back into the pillow while he's thrusting up into Tim's mouth with a loud moan of pleasure. Tim takes it all and then Ray feels how he's sliding all the way into Tim's throat. His mind almost blanks out and he moans again because _fuck yes_ Tim is _really_ good at this. He's _definitely_ not doing that for the first time, he's fucking _deep throating_ Ray and that's certainly not something Ray expected to happen - even his fantasies didn't dare to go there. As if to prove how good he is at this, Tim's fingers begin to play with Ray's balls while he keeps sucking Ray off, and Ray just hands himself over into Tim's care because his brain has ceased to function properly anyway.

Ray allows himself to lose himself in Tim's touch and his fucking gorgeous mouth, and he lets his fingers slide into Tim's hair, carding through the short strands and pulling occasionally without trying to guide Tim's head in any way. Every time he pulls Tim moans around Ray's dick which is an amazing sensation, and soon Ray feels his orgasm building. Fuck, he wants it _so much_ , but at the same time he doesn't, not yet. He still has so many plans for Tim and he doesn't want this to be over yet, he wants to keep the fire in his veins going for a little longer while he follows through with his plans to turn Tim into a quivering mess lost in pleasure. Right now it's kind of the other way round, which means that Ray has to level the playing field here - _before_ he comes. 

"Tim..." Ray more groans the word than that he's saying it, and he has to concentrate an unholy amount just to be able to form Tim's name because his brain is busy with way more important things. Like processing the amazing sensation of Tim's mouth on him and his hand fondling with Ray's balls. 

"Don't want to come yet." Ray just barely manages to press out, his mind already overcome with the approaching orgasm. "Have plans for you."

Ray's utterly relieved that Tim doesn't make him say it again before he reacts, because Ray's absolutely sure he wouldn't have managed before coming down Tim's throat. Tim pulls off in the same lazy, sensual way that seems to be typical for him and that Ray is beginning to fucking _love_. He doesn't let go without passing his tongue along the underside of Ray's dick again, though, and Ray can't contain the shiver that runs through his entire body at the sensation. 

"Plans?" Tim asks with a cocked eyebrow and it does _things_ to Ray that his voice is even rougher than before, which is most likely due to what he just did. A dick down your throat will do that to you, and Ray finds it _so fucking hot_ that Tim actually deep throated him. It makes his rough voice even more of a turn-on than it already is.

Ray grins at Tim and wiggles his eyebrows. "My turn. Let's change positions, I have fantasies to try out." 

Tim smirks at him and doesn't hesitate to follow Ray's suggestion. As soon as Ray has vacated his spot Tim lies back in the pillows like a fucking pin-up model with so much sensuality oozing from him that Ray feels it go straight to his dick. Tim never looks away from Ray while he's lounging in the pillows and his gaze makes Ray's insides burn with almost overwhelming desire. Tim spreads his legs, completely unashamed of his nudity, and Ray simply can't resist looking at everything that he's presented with. 

_Fuck_ , Tim's a freaking piece of art. He's absolutely gorgeous with his toned chest and flat stomach where the hint of a sixpack is showing. Oh, and there's the little scar high on his right chest - looks like a long healed bullet wound - and when Ray allows his gaze to trail lower he can _finally_ see the longish scar running along his right hip bone that features so prominently in Ray's fantasies. He follows it with his eyes, and that leads his gaze directly to Tim's hard cock that is resting invitingly against his belly. It's flushed and leaking at the tip, a clear sign that Tim got turned on by deep throating Ray, which is just _so fucking hot_ that it makes Ray's brain a little fuzzy, and he licks his lips because he _has_ to get his hands on it, like, _now_. And his mouth, too. Oh yes, he has _plans_ for Tim. Let's start Operation 'Turn Tim Into A Quivering Mindless Mess Of Pleasure'. 

Tim clearly notices him looking, and he just smirks and cocks an eyebrow in a gesture that is challenge and invitation wrapped in one. "Why don't you come here, Josh, and we'll find out what we can do about realising those numerous fantasies of yours."

Ray immediately shifts to lie down between Tim's spread legs because how the fuck is he supposed to resist such an invitation? He braces his arms to each side of Tim's chest and stretches so that he can capture Tim's mouth again because he just can't seem to get enough of it, of Tim's skilled tongue and his soft full lips and the delicious sensation of his moustache against Ray's skin. He may have developed a moustache kink. Tim falls into the kiss without hesitation and Ray can taste himself on his tongue. Tim's hands take hold of Ray's cheeks before they slide back into his hair, and Tim groans in pleasure when his dick is pressed to Ray's between his and Ray's stomach. Ray shifts to exert some friction that he knows will drive Tim crazy as much as it does him, and Tim's thighs press against Ray's sides and move with him in encouragement. 

Ray grinds down with his hips, and Tim's hands leave his hair to settle on Ray's ass and urge him to do it again. Ray smirks into the kiss and slowly repeats the movement, this time adding a bit of a rotating motion that makes their erections rub together just right. The move makes Tim let go of his mouth in a gasp of pleasure, and Ray makes good use of the opportunity to trail his tongue along Tim's jaw and then down his throat. He can't quite contain the low growl when Tim arches his head back with a gentle little moan, almost too quiet to hear, and he bares his throat to Ray in a gesture that makes something hot and _possessive_ rise in Ray. It's an entirely unfamiliar feeling, Ray's never been a particularly possessive partner, but right now he feels it so strongly that it almost overwhelms him. He can't resist the urge to suck a mark on the base of Tim's throat, right above his collarbone on the right side, close to the small bite marks he left last night when Tim was carrying him. He wants to mark Tim as _his_.

"Fuck, _Josh_." Tim groans and bares his throat even further when Ray starts sucking on his skin, and it makes Ray feel light-headed. It's intoxicating, hearing _his name_ in that beautiful gravelly voice with that particular shade of arousal giving it a delicious breathless quality. It's better than anything his mind came up with in his daydreams and jerk-off fantasies, it's addictive and _so fucking hot_ and Ray will never get enough of listening to it. Okay, so he may have a thing for Tim's voice and all of its various shades, his favourite one undoubtedly the one he's hearing right now. That obsession is not exactly news to him, he already loved Tim's voice back in Iraq. All right, all right, if he's being entirely honest here, he already took notice of Tim's voice the very first time he heard it, when Tim joined the platoon and the LT introduced him. It may even be the reason why Ray began to watch him, and the more he saw of the man, the more he learned about him, the more he fell in love with him. But _never in his life_ did Ray expect to ever hear _his first name_ groaned in that sexy voice, never mind with _that_ kind of intonation. At least not outside of his fantasies. 

Ray sucks harder on the soft skin under his mouth, and he loves how his mind is flooded with Tim's scent with every breath he takes. He could get high on it, Tim just smells _so freaking good_ to him. Tim's hands on Ray's ass pull him closer instead of pushing him away, and Ray basks in the knowledge that Tim _wants_ Ray to mark him, that he takes as much pleasure in it as Ray does - which is probably also due to the fact that Tim loves to get his neck touched, as Ray knows very well. Tim's bucking his hips to meet Ray's slow thrusts that create just enough friction on their dicks to tease, but not nearly enough to bring them off, and his hands knead Ray's ass and urge him to grind down harder. Ray doesn't hesitate to follow his wordless demand while he keeps biting and sucking on the base of Tim's throat, and the way Tim's hands work his ass is just so fucking good that Ray never wants him to stop. 

Ray only lets go when he's sure that he left a nice mark on Tim's neck, and he pulls back just enough so that he can look at it to inspect the results of his efforts. The skin is already discoloured into a nice shade of red that Ray knows will darken and become even more prominent with time, and the possessive twinge low in his belly flares up again. Ray's gaze wanders up to Tim's face and the sight almost takes his breath away. Tim is looking up at Ray through hooded eyes that are dark with desire and arousal, there's still that beautiful flush to his cheeks and his breath is coming in pants that make his chest rise and fall visibly. He slowly licks over his beautifully swollen bottom lip, and Ray finds his eyes following the movement like they have a mind of their own. Fuck, he wants to kiss Tim again.

"So, tell me, Josh." Tim says with a little smirk that tells Ray that Tim knows exactly what he's thinking. "Which one of your fantasies do you want to realise first?" 

Oh, that is a mean question. All of them, he wants to experience all of the things his crazy mind came up with over the past months. Okay, so he can see that that's not possible, already from a purely physical point of view he'll have to prioritise things because he can't fuck Tim and have Tim fuck him at the same time, even if he'd _love_ to do that. He's sure that would be so awesome, like a sensory overload of pleasure. But, yeah, there are some physiological restrictions that he won't overcome in this lifetime.

So, prioritise. If he can have only one thing right now, he knows what he'd choose, but he also wonders how suggesting it will go down, because _damn_ , he wants to fuck Tim so badly that he doesn't even have words to describe it. But he's well aware that Tim is an alpha male, so there's a chance that he's not comfortable with bottoming, despite the fact that he's clearly not having sex with a guy for the first time. Another factor coming into play is that men usually assume that just because Ray's the skinny small guy, he's automatically a bottom. Which is not true, Ray doesn't really care, he likes it both ways depending on the skill of his partner - and he has _absolute_ confidence in Tim's skills, but he really _really_ wants to fuck him this time. 

Since Tim's been constantly surprising him, Ray decides to just throw him a bone and see if he'll bite. His throat is dry like the desert and he's sure every last ounce of blood has left his head to gather in his dick at the very _thought_ of fucking Tim, and yet his mind is still working enough that he's a little nervous. "I have this one fantasy where you're bent over the hood of my Humvee..."

Tim chuckles, then he smirks and cocks an eyebrow. "I fear there's no Humvee available right now, or we'd be doing that already."

Ray admits that he's in awe, and more than a little surprised. There's no doubt that Tim understands _exactly_ what Ray's saying, and he's just as clearly giving his answer to Ray's unspoken question. Ray is distracted when one of Tim's hands comes up to cradle Ray's jaw and pulls him down into a leisurely, downright filthy kiss while the other hand stays firmly on Ray's ass.

"I don't have a preference." Tim elaborates when he lets go of Ray's mouth, but he never moves back and his words are a warm caress of air against Ray's wet lips. As if to make his point Tim moves his hand on Ray's ass so that he can teasingly trail his fingertips over Ray's hole before he gently but purposefully presses down behind Ray's balls. The touch makes a bolt of pleasure shoot through Ray's body - yeah, Tim is _definitely_ not doing this for the first time - and Ray's mind comes back into focus when he hears Tim's deliciously rough voice whisper into his ear. "But right now I'd _love_ to find out what it feels like to have you buried balls-deep inside me and then fuck me _hard_."

Ray groans loudly in an instinctive reaction because it's got to be one of the sexiest, hottest and most arousing things anybody ever said to him, and it turns him on like few things have before. It's _so fucking attractive_ that Tim is so secure in who he is that he has absolutely no issues with wanting to bottom. His self-confidence makes him even more sexy than he already is.

Tim bites Ray's earlobe. "And later you can go and ride this corpsman. He's all yours."

"Fuck, _Tim_!" Ray gasps and he's not even embarrassed by how tortured and breathy his voice sounds.

Tim chuckles and nips the earlobe again, a little harder this time. "Yeah, that's still the plan."

With these words Tim strokes his fingers over Ray's dam again before he massages the exact right spot with exactly the right amount of pressure to make Ray shiver with the sudden sensation. Ray's head comes down to rest against Tim's forehead and he's breathing harder than before because _fuck_ , Tim certainly internalised his anatomy lessons to the greatest detail. 

"Fuck, you're unbelievable, Tim." Ray mumbles and then raises his head enough to look him in the eye. "I plan to make you lose your mind, just so you know."

Tim smirks and raises an eyebrow while his most evil, talented fingers keep massaging Ray, and it feels teasing and challenging at the same time. "Do your best, Josh."

"Oh, I will." Ray grins, wiggles his eyebrows and accepts the challenge easily because he loves a good challenge, and this will be _so much fun_. 

"Sounds promising." Tim gives a gentle laugh and his smirk becomes a little wider. "Now get to it, Marine. I'm waiting."

"All right then, Tim, lie back and let me spoil you rotten." Ray replies, still grinning. He never expected that Tim would be so relaxed in bed, or that there'd be this gentle amusement and this comfortable sense of humour underlying their interaction. It's something Ray likes a lot, in his opinion good sex should always be connected to humour. Nothing is worse than taking it too seriously, that ruins all the fun of it. 

Ray leans in to taste Tim's mouth again, he simply can't resist that specific temptation. He just loves to feel those full soft lips so much, not to mention that fucking sexy moustache. Tim opens to his tongue immediately and lazily sinks into the kiss while he's returning his second hand to Ray's ass and begins to use the fingers of _both_ hands to tease Ray's prostate by massaging the skin behind his balls. Ray groans into Tim's mouth when he hits just the right spot - _fuck_ , he's _so damn good_ at this - and Ray decides right then and there that he wants to give Tim the opportunity to take him apart with those gorgeous talented fingers later. If they're already that fucking good when working him from the outside, Ray _really_ wants to find out what they can do to him on from the inside. _Fuck yes_ , he absolutely has to know - he bets that Tim can make him come without even touching his dick at all, just from using his magic fingers...

Later. He'll do that later. Now he has a different goal - it's his turn to make Tim lose it, even if Tim's damn teasing fingers are making it very difficult for Ray to pull back enough so that he can get down to business. But Ray has plans, and he forces his mind to focus enough that he manages to break the kiss so that he can realise them. He pecks another little kiss to Tim's lips when he looks at him with his eyes heavy with arousal, and then Ray wanders down Tim's throat with his mouth, over his collarbone with the dark shape of Ray's bite mark and to his chest where he makes a little detour to lick over the little round scar before he sucks one nipple into his mouth while he works the other with his fingers. Tim shivers underneath him and Ray can hear the gentle moan that escapes him, a clear sign that his nipples are sensitive and that he likes the attention Ray's paying them. Good. _Very_ good. Ray will make use of that later on. It's another little piece of information to file away in his things-Tim-likes catalogue. 

Ray leaves the hardened nipples alone to make his way further south to the territory he didn't explore on his recon mission when he first woke up this morning. He intends to realise one of his fantasies along the way, meaning that he will _finally_ get to lick along the scar on Tim's right hip bone. He's been wanting to do that ever since he first saw it in its entirety in the showers. He noticed it before - many many times - because it's long enough that it peeks out of Tim's pants and the top part of it is visible above the waistband when he's not wearing a t-shirt. Oh, how that fuelled his fantasies _for weeks_ and made him embark on a quest to find out how low that teasing scar runs.

Now he finally has the answer spread out right underneath him, and he'll study it to his heart's content - and he's sure it'll be Tim's pleasure, too. Ray leans down and touches his lips to the starting point of the scar on Tim's side, then he opens his mouth and uses the tip of his tongue to learn the feel of the uneven skin. A tremble goes through Tim at the contact, and his hands come up to rest in Ray's hair. He's not trying to guide Ray, he just lets his fingers card through Ray's short strands as if he's unable to keep them still. 

"Fuck, I _love_ that scar." Ray mutters under his breath and places little kisses to the puckered skin.

"Seriously?" Tim asks with a second of delay as if he needs a moment to find his voice, and he sounds surprised as well as slightly incredulous.

" _Oh yes_." Ray confirms eagerly and glances up to catch Tim's gaze. He looks deliciously debauched with that lovely flush to his cheeks, his kiss-swollen mouth and his pupils blown wide in arousal. So fucking _gorgeous_. "It drove me crazy for weeks to find out where it ends. It was a fucking tease to always only see the top part of it." 

"You're kidding me." Tim stares at him with his eyebrows raised in disbelief, but there's something like wonder in his expression that tells Ray that he's also enjoying Ray's confession.

"Nope. I've been wanting to lick along it to your dick for longer than you can imagine." Ray admits with a smirk, then he places another gentle kiss to the scar before he looks up again to hold Tim's gaze. "It's one of my favourite fantasies. I want to taste your scars and feel them under my tongue until I know them by heart. I want to know _all_ of them right down to the last detail, including how you got them."

Tim is looking at him with his mouth agape and his eyes wide, their expression too complicated to grasp, something between overwhelmed, stunned and deeply touched. His hands are now cradling Ray's jaw in a hold so tender Ray barely feels it, and Tim's thumbs are gently stroking over Ray's cheeks.

" _Josh._ " His name is more a gasp than a properly formed word, and Ray can tell by the tone of Tim's voice that he somehow just hit a sore spot, but hit it in a good way. 

Ray smiles at Tim before he raises himself up on his arms and stretches so that he can kiss Tim. At first he leaves it at a lingering touch of lips until he feels Tim relax underneath him, and only then does Ray open his mouth to lick between Tim's lips. He keeps it slow and sensual, and Tim moans into his mouth at the thorough attention, his hands settling on Ray's waist to hold him close. Ray turns the kiss progressively more dirty until he has Tim's chest rising and falling with heavy breaths. When he's satisfied that he has Tim nicely worked up again, Ray pulls back just enough so that he can gently bump the tip of his nose against Tim's. "Can I get back to my most delicious discovery tour, Tim?"

"Be my guest." Tim chuckles, and Ray is glad that he seems to have snapped out of the strange mood that came up with the mention of his scars. Ray will get into that at a later point, now is not the right time for heavy topics. Now is the time for _fun_. 

"Awesome." Ray replies with a smirk and kisses Tim again because he just loves doing that so much. Then he returns to his former position over Tim's stomach, leans in and begins to lick along that lovely scar again, starting right at the beginning because he has too much fun tasting Tim's skin to skip even the tiniest stretch of it. He feels the fast breaths that make Tim's chest and stomach rise and fall, and Ray smirks when he flattens his tongue into a broad touch to continue to follow the scar. It's maybe two inches long and never veers off the hip bone, but it stops well before it reaches Tim's dick, so Ray continues his path south without the guiding line of a scar. He's pretty confident that he can find his way without that kind of help. It's not like there's any way to overlook Tim's rock hard dick, but Ray very purposefully bypasses it on his way to lie down on his stomach on the mattress so that his head is right between Tim's spread legs. 

"Fuck, Josh, you're a tease." Tim complains in a voice that sounds like he's very much tortured, and Ray just chuckles in reply and continues with his exploration. He turns his face sideways and nips the soft skin of Tim's inner thighs, first the right and then the left, still completely ignoring Tim's dick.

" _Josh._ " Tim voice sounds like he can't quite make up his mind whether he wants to moan or to complain, and it ends up hoarse and rough and desperate, and that is just utterly _hot_. Ray decides to have mercy after all because he's not _that_ cruel, so he wraps his fingers around Tim's dick and passes his thumb over the leaking tip, and _fuck yeah_ , it does feel as perfect in his hand as he imagined. 

Tim's reaction to his touch is as instantaneous as it is satisfying. His mouth opens in a beautifully gravelly " _Yes_ " and his head pushes back in the pillow while his back arches and his hips lift up seeking more friction. Ray pumps him experimentally a few times, which makes Tim's hips buck instinctively to meet his movements, then Ray decides to give in to his desire to learn Tim's taste, and he opens his mouth to wrap his lips around the head. He presses his tongue to the underside of Tim's dick and then he licks up over the tip to suck away the precum that has leaked out. Ray hums in pleasure because Tim tastes delicious, and Ray still can't quite believe his luck that he really gets to put his hands and mouth on Tim - that Tim _wants_ him to put his hands and mouth on him. And his dick inside Tim, but they're not quite there yet. Still, that's even more unbelievable to Ray, not that he will _ever_ complain about it. 

Ray bobs his head and takes as much of Tim's cock in his mouth as he can. He's not as good at deep throating as Tim is so he won't try it now, but he's sure Tim won't mind teaching him so that he'll be better in the future. Tim makes the most delicious noises and Ray looks up at him without ever stopping sucking him off. Oh yeah, Tim sure is enjoying himself. He's biting his bottom lip so that it's red and swollen now and looks even more kissable than it already does. His eyes are hooded and dark with arousal but he never looks away from Ray as if he's the most erotic sight he's ever seen, and that makes Ray's heart beat faster. The beautiful flush on Tim's cheeks has deepened and Ray loves to know that _he_ is the one who put it there - something not even the heat of the Iraqi desert managed to do. Well then, time to see how high he can push Tim.

Ray leisurely pulls off Tim's dick and then licks down the shaft until he reaches Tim's balls. Ray sucks one of them into his mouth and plays over it with his tongue, and the way Tim is writhing above him and making little broken sounds is a most satisfying reaction in Ray's opinion. He loves to get his partners worked up in bed, and with Tim it feels like even more of a turn-on than with all his lovers before him. There's just something _so freaking hot_ about Tim letting go, about him showing his pleasure. 

Ray decides it's time to take things a step further, so he lets Tim's testicle slip from his mouth, then he spreads his cheeks and leans in, licks a swipe over the dam down to his hole and then breathes gently on the moist area. He's most pleased when Tim shudders under the touch, a full body shiver that is accompanied by a gasp that turns into a raw moan when Ray ups the ante and presses his tongue into him, as if Tim can't help himself, as if he's surprised and overwhelmed by the sensation.

" _Josh..._ " Tim's voice has dropped an octave and it has taken on that lovely gravelly tone again that always feels like a caress on Ray's skin. Tim sure likes getting rimmed, no doubt about that, Ray thinks with a pleased smile and adds that information to his ever growing catalogue of things Tim enjoys. Ray pulls back to swirl the tip of his tongue over Tim's hole which makes Tim's hips jerk in little motions, then Ray flattens his tongue and licks a broad, unhurried swipe over the area before he pushes his tongue inside again, a little deeper this time, and immediately a shiver runs through Tim's body again.

"Fuck, yes!" Tim groans as he arches his back. His arms have come up to reach over his head and he's holding onto the headboard, using his grip as leverage so that he can press further on Ray's tongue.

Tim's so incredibly responsive, it does things to Ray that he will never be able to put into words. It's the most potent aphrodisiac Ray has ever experienced - the way Tim so unabashedly shows how much he enjoys Ray's touch, how he doesn't try to keep up even a resemblance of control, how he lets go in a way that feels like a gift of trust to Ray. It's something he never expected Tim to do, he's always so much in control, of himself as well as the things around him - yet here he is, writhing in abandon under Ray's hands and mouth. He's giving himself in a way that makes Ray light-headed and fills him simultaneously with awe and possessiveness and the overwhelming desire to not disappoint Tim, to never make him regret the trust he's showing Ray right now. It's a very strange combination, but it's also incredibly powerful, and all Ray can think is that he wants to make this good for Tim, so good that he loses his mind and dissolves in ecstasy and forgets his name and can't do anything but make mindless sounds of pleasure - or moan Ray's name, that's okay as well. Oh yeah, he wants to make Tim lose it entirely, and he wants him to thoroughly enjoy every second of it. That is the main objective of Operation 'Turn Tim Into A Quivering Mindless Mess Of Pleasure'.

Ray retreats only long enough to grab the lube and condoms out of the drawer in his bedside table, then he's back between Tim's legs and licks him again, and _fuck_ , he's never going to tire of the way Tim trembles or how he arches into the touch or how he moans Ray's name in that beautiful rough voice. Yeah, best aphrodisiac _ever_. 

Ray blindly feels for the bottle of lube that he dropped somewhere on the bed beside him, and he's glad for the umpteenth time that he only has flavoured lube for the simple convenience that it can be used in all instances without causing a disgusting taste to interrupt the fun should he or his partner of the hour decide to change tactics and apply some tongue where it wasn't planned before the lube came into play. This time he grabbed the watermelon one, he notices when he pops open the cap. He also has kiwi-strawberry, piña colada, apple, cotton candy and of course the classic - chocolate - flying around in the drawer, and it's always a surprise to see which one he grabbed. Watermelon fits Tim nicely, Ray thinks with a smirk while he's squirting some in his palm. He warms it in his hand because he himself hates it when lube is cold, and the last thing he wants is for some unpleasant sensation to cut through the delicious haze that enfolds Tim's mind right now, he wants Tim to wallow in it completely undisturbed. 

Ray lets his coated fingertips caress over Tim's hole and returns his mouth to Tim's leaking dick to distract him from the intrusion. He works the first finger in slowly and makes sure to use enough lube because he can feel how fucking tight Tim is. Considering that they've just recently come back from a five-month-long deployment, it's probably been some time for him, and Ray certainly doesn't want to hurt him. Good thing that Ray knows exactly what to do and has _extensive_ experience to draw on to make sure that the necessary preparations are a _very_ pleasant part of the journey to orgasm. 

Ray slips his index finger inside Tim bit by bit and never stops paying his dick the attention it deserves - seriously, Ray loves sucking dick, and he loves Tim's particularly much - and when he's in beyond the second knuckle he carefully feels around until his fingertip makes contact with what he's looking for - Tim's prostate. Ray pulls off of Tim's dick because he wants to see the effects his touch will have, and then he purposefully crooks his finger and nudges the little bump. He can't help the smug smirk that comes to his lips when Tim's entire body jerks and he lets out a loud moan, his head arching back and exposing the beautiful line of his throat, clearly displaying the bite marks Ray left there. 

Ray grins. _Yes!_ Target locked. Operation 'Turn Tim Into A Quivering Mindless Mess Of Pleasure' is a go.

Ray doesn't hesitate to stroke Tim's prostate again and again, taking profound pleasure in the way Tim's body jerks with every nudge and how within minutes Tim's legs are quivering with the sensation in a way that he can't control. He doesn't react with any sign of discomfort to the second finger, but Ray still gives it enough time and adds more lube to make sure that it stays that way. He scissors his fingers to slowly loosen the ring of muscles while making sure to regularly hit Tim's prostate and at the same time he keeps sucking Tim's dick. He's leaking precum into Ray's mouth when Ray stimulates his prostate, and the taste makes Ray want to suck him off for real so that he can drink it down, but at the same time he really _really_ wants to fuck Tim, which means he'll have to wait for a later point in time to suck him off. Pity. He'll make up for it later, when they've recovered from this round. Seems he has a lot of plans for 'later'.

Ray tries to be careful when he adds a third finger, but Tim pushes back onto his fingers with no restraints and takes them with clear pleasure. He really loves it, Ray can tell that his enthusiasm is genuine by the way his legs quiver and his breath is coming in pants and his pupils are blown.

"Fuck, I'm ready, Josh!" Tim's voice is so gravelly that Ray barely recognises it, and it's such an erotic sound that he knows he will do anything to get to hear it again. 

Ray spreads his fingers inside Tim to make sure that it's not just the stimulation talking because the last thing he wants is to hurt Tim in any way. Tim reacts to it with another shudder going through his body followed by his hand grabbing the back of Ray's neck to make him look up from where he's still lying on his stomach between Tim's legs. "Don't tease me, Josh. Fuck me. _Now_."

There's no doubt that Tim is not joking, and Ray's own dick is rock hard and pressing into the mattress. He really _really_ wants to finally slide into Tim and feel him squeeze down around his dick, and there's no reason to hold back anymore. _Tim_ sure doesn't want him to.

Ray rises to his knees and arms and stretches forwards to kiss Tim, pulled in by the hand on the back of his neck. Tim devours him as if he wants to eat Ray alive, and Ray lets himself be consumed by it, by Tim's passion and his fire and his certainty of what he wants. When Tim lets go of him again Ray is panting, and he only pulls back enough to rest his forehead against Tim's and murmurs, "You should turn around."

"No." Tim replies quietly but firmly and wraps his legs around Ray's waist to make his point. He finds and holds Ray's gaze, and Ray can't look away from his open expression. "Like this. I want to see you. I want to see your face when you come." 

Ray swallows at his words and licks his suddenly dry lips before he nods. He quickly looks around for the condoms he dropped on the bed a while ago, and he's relieved when he spots one within easy reach next to the bottle of watermelon lube. Ray grabs it and rips open the package with much less finesse than he'd usually have, but somehow this feels different to all those other times he had sex before. Like this is important in a way he doesn't quite understand yet, and he can tell that Tim feels it too. Ray can't help noticing that his hands are trembling when he's rolling on the condom. He still can't believe that Tim is really letting him do that, that Tim's underneath him _wanting Ray to fuck him into oblivion_. Damn, this is better than anything his fantasies ever came up with, he thinks while he's spreading lube over his dick. When he's satisfied that he's nicely slicked up he lets his hand find Tim's hole again and slides three fingers in and scissors gently just to make sure again that Tim's loose enough that Ray won't hurt him. 

"I'm not made of glass, Josh." Tim remarks with amusement in his beautifully gravelly voice. "It may have been a while, but I know what I can take."

He's rock hard and leaking where his dick is lying against his stomach, a sure sign that he's genuinely enjoying what they're doing here, and Ray can't resist the temptation to wrap his hand around Tim's dick and pump him slowly and with a tight grip. Tim immediately thrusts up into his fist as if it's a reflex, and his eyes almost close with the stimulation. Ray only lets go so that he can take hold of Tim's hips to support him when he shifts up on Ray's thighs. Ray positions his dick at Tim's hole and then he's pushing into Tim, as slowly has he manages to make sure that he doesn't hurt him. It's Tim who speeds things up because he loses his patience and hooks his legs around Ray's waist and then pulls him in. The move makes Ray slip inside Tim in one quick thrust that has Ray groan at the overwhelming pleasure of Tim's tight passage around his dick. Because _fuck_ , Tim is _really_ tight despite the preparations, and it feels utterly perfect. Ray looks at Tim to make sure he didn't hurt himself with that move, and he sees that Tim's chest is rising and falling in quick breaths, his eyes are closed and he's biting his bottom lip, but he doesn't look like he's in pain, more like he's savouring the sensation. 

"Tim, you okay?" Ray asks and forces himself to stay entirely still in case Tim needs time to adjust, his hands still supporting Tim's hips.

"Fuck, this feels _good_." Tim replies in a deeply pleased tone of voice. Then he opens his eyes to look at Ray and smirks. "Now show me how that fantasy of yours went."

"Your wish is my command." Ray says with a grin and moves his hips so that he's sliding out of Tim, just to push inside him again in a long and slow thrust, and _fuck_ , he can't believe how tight Tim is and how fucking amazing it feels to sink into him. Better than anything his crazy mind came up with in the countless fantasies. Ray alters the angle a little bit with each thrust because he has a goal here, and he can tell right away when he has found it: The perfect angle to nail Tim's prostate. It's not too difficult to notice because Tim suddenly arches his back as if he was shocked and his mouth opens in a barely suppressed groan that is one of the most delicious noises Ray has heard him make. 

"Fuck, yes, _Josh_ , right there." Tim moans with his eyes still closed, and he meets Ray's next thrust halfway. It makes his entire body tremble when Ray hits his prostate again, and Tim doesn't censor his reaction, he lets Ray sense it _all_. He lets Ray hear his groans that morph into Ray's name; he lets Ray feel the shivers that course through his entire body and how he clenches around Ray's dick inside him when he pushes back onto it; he lets Ray see the expression of pure pleasure on his face and how his body arches in ecstasy _because of what Ray is doing to him_. It's so freaking hot to see him like this, Ray feels light-headed by the intensity of the mixture of arousal, possessiveness and affection - okay, let's be honest here, _love_ \- that he's experiencing at the sight. Fuck, he wants Tim to be his forever, he wants to get to fuck him for the rest of his life, he wants Tim to fuck him, he wants... he just _wants_. With every thrust inside that perfect, tight heat Ray can only think Tim, Tim, Tim, _his_ Tim...

Without ever faltering in his rhythm Ray leans down because he just _really_ needs to kiss Tim again, he needs to feel his tongue in his mouth, he needs that additional level of connection. Before he can even touch his lips to Tim's, Tim's hand comes up to slide into his hair and then he pulls Ray down to him and captures his mouth in a deep kiss that makes Ray feel like _he_ is being claimed right now, and fuck, he loves it. He _wants_ Tim to claim him, he wants Tim to make him his for all the world to see - if it was only possible. 

Tim's lips part from Ray's, but he never pulls back and keeps Ray close by an iron grip on the back of his neck while he's panting into Ray's mouth, a little gasp at every thrust paired with that beautiful dark sound he makes when Ray's dick meets his prostate. 

"Harder, Josh!" Tim commands, his voice breathless and hoarse, and he pushes back onto Ray's dick inside him with as much force as he can manage from his position. "I want to feel you. _Make me feel you_."

His words almost drive Ray out of his mind with how much they turn him on, and he doesn't hesitate to use his hands on Tim's hips to pull him in harder while Ray speeds up his thrusts and puts more force behind them. 

" _Fuck yes!_ " Tim groans and meets Ray's every thrust with equal eagerness. His hand lets go of Ray's neck and Ray can feel them settle on his thighs, urging him to move faster. Tim's getting close, Ray can tell, and he shifts one hand to grab Tim's dick and jerk him in sync to his thrusts. It results in Tim arching his back so much that it's lifting off the bed, alternating between pressing onto Ray's dick and thrusting into his fist. His eyes are half-closed and his gaze is fastened on Ray's face, and his own face is a mirror of pure ecstasy with his mouth open in a barely suppressed moan and his head thrown back in the pillow. He's captivating, mesmerising, _beautiful_ , and Ray can't take his eyes off him, off his full lips, off the elegant line of his throat with Ray's bite mark against his collarbone, off the pleasure showing so openly in his features and in his every movement. Tim has completely let go, he's showing Ray _everything_ , he's holding nothing back. _Fuck_ , this is the most exhilarating thing Ray has ever experienced, and if he wasn't already head over heels in love with Tim, he definitely would be after this moment. 

"Josh... Josh... _Josh_!" Tim utters his name in that sexy gravelly voice when he clenches down around Ray and comes with a loud groan, his gaze still firmly linked with Ray's. Ray feels himself tip over the edge when he hears his name in Tim's voice, and his mind blanks completely with the intense pleasure coursing through him in incredibly strong waves that leave him breathless. This must be the most intense orgasm he's ever had, and he's only remotely aware that he's repeating Tim's name over and over again like it's a prayer. 

Ray _just so_ manages to keep himself from sagging down on Tim, which would be reasonably uncomfortable given their positions. It takes him an enormous effort to peel open his eyes, but the sight is totally worth it. Tim is spread out underneath him in a completely boneless sprawl, and he looks completely blissed out - and _fuck_ , that's a gorgeous sight that Ray will never forget. The way Tim's face is soft in the haze of aftermath, his smile lazy and pleased and so utterly content, his eyes half closed and warm with pleasure and bone-deep satisfaction. He's still breathing hard, only slowly coming down from the height of orgasm, and his mouth is agape, his lips still wet and swollen from their kisses. Ray wants to burn the image into his memory to never forget it because he's sure Tim only lets very few people see him like that and it feels like a personal treasure that Ray gets to see it. Damn, he loves Tim _so fucking much_.

Ray smiles lazily. Operation 'Turn Tim Into A Quivering Mindless Mess Of Pleasure' successfully completed. _Extraordinarily_ successfully. Damn, Ray is _good_.

Ray carefully pulls out of Tim and ties off the condom before he throws it in the bin that is still conveniently located next to the bed. Ray can't find it in him to walk over to the bathroom to get them a wet cloth to clean up, so he uses his boxer shorts that he finds clinging to the edge of the mattress, just about to fall to the floor. He grabs the water bottle from the bedside table, pours some water over the fabric and first takes care of Tim before he wipes himself down, then he deposits everything - bottle, sullied boxers, lube, condom wrapper - on the floor. Tim still hasn't really moved, and it makes Ray feel vaguely smug.

"Come here, Josh." Tim says with a smile that is soft with the haze of aftermath, and he opens his arms in a clear indication of where he wants Ray to lie down. Ray doesn't hesitate to follows Tim's prompt and settles down in his arms that are closing around him like a warm blanket, strong and safe and so very comfortable. 

Ray takes a deep breath and profoundly enjoys the scent of sex and Tim that fills his nostrils, then he lets the air escape with a content sigh. "Wow."

Tim chuckles, and Ray can feel the vibrations where he's lying on Tim's chest. "Did I render you speechless?"

"Yep." Ray murmurs and takes pleasure in the gentle pattern Tim's fingertips are drawing on his back. "You totally fucked my brains out."

Tim snorts, and Ray feels him press a lingering kiss to the top of Ray's head. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Oh, it definitely is one." Ray smirks. "You promise to return the favour later on?"

Tim chuckles again, and it's dark and deep and so goddamn sexy. "With pleasure, Josh."

"Great. Because I have fantasies about that, too." Ray grins against Tim's chest. "Several, in fact."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is a new record for me: At 10.400 words this is officially the longest sex scene I've ever written, _easily_ beating my earlier record of 5.400 words XD I sure hope you enjoyed every single word of it!
> 
>  ** _Please please please_ leave me a wee word?** Just to let me know if you liked this fic? *makes puppy dog eyes at you* You'd be giving me a much loved New Year's gift and the best start in 2021, especially considering that I'm sitting home alone because celebrating is basically forbidden where I live due to a lockdown with a curfew T_T Not even any fireworks this year... *sniff*


End file.
